I Drive Your Truck
by Katt42
Summary: AU. Arthur takes a drive in Alfred's truck, remembering the past. Song fic.


_For my bestie, who made me love USUK…_

**I Drive Your Truck**

Arthur stood outside, staring at the rusty old truck sitting in the driveway. He looked at the small crack in the passenger side window. The dog tags hanging down from the rear view mirror. The rust that covered the entire truck.

Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the door, opening it and climbing in to the driver's seat. And just sitting there a memory came to him.

* * *

"Hey, Iggy, wanna drive?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"No, I do not want to drive your old, dirty, gas guzzling monster, Alfred," Arthur answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. I couldn't let you hurt my baby," Alfred said.

Arthur glared at Alfred. "I would not 'hurt your baby'!" Arthur said, indignant.

Alfred put his arm around Arthur and said, "Well I hope not, because if you got hurt, I think I would never forgive myself."

A light blush crossed Arthur's cheeks and he said, "Maybe I'll try to drive."

Alfred laughed and moved over, patting the driver's seat. "Don't worry. If you start to crash, I'll be right here. Always."

* * *

A bitter-sweet smile crossed Arthur's lips. "Always, huh?" Arthur whispered under his breath.

He closed the door, pulling the keys out of his pocket and starting the truck. He leaned across the seat, rolling down the passenger window, then sitting back up and rolling down his. He felt a small breeze blow through the window, ruffling his hair. He sighed and hit the 'on' button for the radio.

Some country song came on the radio and Arthur stopped himself from changing it. He wasn't going to change the station, because it was the station that Alfred had left it on, the station he loved. Arthur took another deep breath and turned the radio up before shifting into drive and taking off.

Arthur slowly drove until he reached a dirt road turn off. He turned, another memory filling his mind…

* * *

Arthur was nervous. Really nervous. It wasn't like he'd never been on a date with Alfred before.

He had.

But he had never been out with him at night.

He knew he was being ridiculous, being nervous about going on a date. But he couldn't help it.

He looked down at the jeans and t-shirt he had decided on. He hoped he looked alright.

Alfred pulled up in his old truck. Arthur hated that truck. He really did. It was old, it was loud, it had windows you had to roll down by hand, and it was just too big. Arthur didn't see why Alfred didn't just get a cute little car instead of this rusty monster.

He walked to the passenger side door, opening it and climbing in. Actually climbing in the truck. Did I mention Arthur hated that truck? Because he really did.

He looked over at Alfred. "So… Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"One of the best places on earth," Alfred answered.

Arthur left it at that, watching out the window as they drove, listening to some stupid music that Alfred was in to. Sometimes Arthur really couldn't understand Alfred.

They turned off on a dirt road. Alfred kept driving, singing along with the song. Arthur rolled his eyes.

They pulled up to a small lake. Alfred turned off the truck, smiling.

"Here we are!" He said, opening his door and running around to Arthur's side. He opened Arthur's door, helping him out of the truck. He kept hold of Arthur's hand, leading him down to the lake. He looked over at Arthur.

Arthur smiled slightly, blushing. "So… This lake…"

"It is one of my favorite places on earth…" Alfred said, gently squeezing Arthur's hand and pulling him down to sit on the bank.

Arthur squeezed back, sitting down. Alfred still kept hold of Arthur's hand, looking out over the lake.

* * *

Arthur didn't even look in the direction on the lake. He instead kept driving, passing the turn off. There were some things Arthur wasn't ready to face.

He kept driving along the twisty, turning roads. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he smiled just a little, knowing what Alfred would be telling him. Of course Arthur knew what Alfred would tell him. He and Alfred had talked about it before…

* * *

"Please. Alfred, please don't do this," Arthur said, biting his lip and pushing back his tears.

"Iggy, I told you. I'll be fine. It's just basic training and then a year being deployed. I'll be home before you know it," Alfred said, wiping away a tear that rolled down Arthur's cheeks.

"But what if you don't come home? Wh-what if…if you…" Arthur couldn't say the word.

"If I don't come home… Then you have to promise me you'll be okay," Alfred said, pulling Arthur into a hug.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's chest, burying his face.

"Just…promise me you'll come home…" Arthur murmured.

"I promise… I promise to always be with you," Alfred whispered into Arthur's hair before pressing a kiss on Arthur's head.

* * *

Arthur pulled over to the side of the road, tears rolling down his cheeks. He pulled the key out of the ignition and then pulled his knees up onto the seat, hugging them to his chest and resting his forehead against them. His shoulders shook and the pitiful sounds of sobbing escaped him. He sat there for what felt lie hours.

"I-it's not fair! You said you would be here and you're not!" Arthur yelled, hitting his hands against the steering wheel.

He hit the steering wheel a few more times and yelled, "It's no bloody fair!"

Arthur was panting. He sat for a few minutes before wiping his eyes. Arthur turned the truck back on, turning the radio almost all the way down. He slowly drove down the road, taking the long way home.

He calmed himself as he drove. He had promised Alfred to be strong if Alfred didn't make it home. And he would. He would stay strong for his hero.

But everyone needs time to grieve. Everyone needs time to get past the death of a loved one.

"I love you Alfred," Arthur whispered as he neared Alfred's house, where he would park Alfred's truck. "I love you, and I will be strong."

Arthur pulled the truck into the driveway, off to the side. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and whispered, "And I'll drive your truck. Because I can't forget you. And I know you're here. Or a part of you is. Here in your stupid fucking trucking."

Arthur stepped out of the truck. He closed the door and he turned around to walk away. And as he was walking away he could have sworn he heard the familiar laugh of one irritating, loving, stupid man that had stolen his heart.

And Arthur smiled.


End file.
